the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurogamer 2013
EGX13Annocement.PNG|Rage's Annocement Video EGX13Annocement1.PNG|Hollow's Annoucement Video EGX13Annocement2.PNG|Rage and Hollow in Fluke's Video Egx13Annocement3.PNG|Fluke and Jake In Fluke's Video EGX13Annocement4.PNG|EVANZ! WHY! EGX13Annocement5.PNG|I Ship It! Peace.PNG|Peace In Fluke's Video PeaceGif.gif|PeaceButter.Gif FlukeLook.gif|FlukeLook.Gif Announcements On August 17th 2013, Rage made a vlog''' where he talked about general stuff that was going on lately and mentioned the upcoming gaming event that he was attending in London known as 'Eurogamer'. This would be the first big convention that the Crew would go to together. Rage listed off the other people who would attend Eurogamer 2013 as: '''Hollow, Fluke, Peace, Jake, Gubiak. He mentioned a bar meetup for fans over eighteen and said to watch his social media for more specific location details. Then on September 21st 2013, six days before Eurogamer, Rage posted another vlog to show off some fan mail and talk more about the upcoming convention event and reiterate the same information as before. Hollow also mentioned this to his audience in a Tea and Questions video on May 25th 2013 and then told them about it again in a vlog on September 1st 2013. Fluke's announcement video was the most cinematic and epic. It involved Rage, Hollow, Peace, Fluke and Jake all sitting at a table and talking about how Evanz wasn't going to Eurogamer. Highlights include things like Peace randomly pulling out butter, Rage saying 'I'm never voting Evanz again' and Fluke kissing his phone with a picture of Evanz on it at the end. Fluke later uploaded Bloopers from the making of that video. * Vlog: London Meet Up Details (Eurogamer + More), Amnesia and Other Stuff! * Vlog: Fan Mail, Eurogamer and Competition! * Vlog: Drawing, Reading, Total War Rome 2, Eurogamer and More! * Tea and Questions: EuroGamer, The D, Divorces, Green Tea and Waffles! * Eurogamer Announcement! * Eurogamer Announcement Bloopers! The Event / Vlogs EGX13Two.PNG|EuroGamer 2013 EGX13Four.PNG|Earls Court, London EGX13Three.PNG|Hollow under the bed Egx13Five.PNG|Hollow running to Dark Souls 2 EGx13Six.PNG|Fluke Posing. EGX13one.PNG|Promotional Art EGX13Seven.PNG|Villager Mascot EGX13Eight.PNG|Awkward Cosplay Event EGX13Nine.PNG|Chillin Out, Maxin and Relaxin all cool. EGX13Ten.PNG|Fluke's Elizabeth Transformation EGX13Twelve.png|Before - :) After - :o Fluketwirl.gif|FlukeTwirl.gif EGx13Eleven.PNG|Rage in his G Man Suit EGX13Thirteen.PNG|TitanFall Line EGX13Sixteen.PNG|Hollow's Dark Souls Shirt EGX13Fourteen.PNG|EuroGamer 2013 EGX13Fifthteen.PNG|All Hail The Crew Kia.jpg|The Meeting At Lunch Rage's first Eurogamer vlog included things like trying to show off the hotel room and failing at opening the door, Hollow messing with Rage and suddenly disappearing by hiding under the bed, Rage finding out Evanz wouldn't be there and making a disappointed 'aww' noise over the phone. Then it had them playing tonnes of games such as 'Dark Souls 2' which Hollow ran to go and see. They walked the floor at Eurogamer and posed for a promotional art thing about the game 'Murdered'. They met fans (each of whom Rage gave a number to, simply to keep count), took video photos, saw gaming mascots such as a Worm and a Minecraft villager, watched an incredibly awkward cosplay competition, relaxed in the press area, had some food and went to sleep in preparation for the next day. Rage's next vlog was on the second and final day of Eurogamer. This was the day that Fluke had to wear his Elizabeth outfit, Peace wore his sumo outfit and Rage wore his suit. Rage also just so happen to capture the look on a guy's face when he realised Fluke wasn't a girl: the guy had said 'Hey, pretty lady' and when Fluke turned around to say 'I lost a bet', the guy's smile immediately dropped. Then the Crew went to get lunch at Pizza Express and met up with even more fans, played Yu-Gi-Oh, took pictures and signed autographs. The meetup lasted about an hour with various people from the Crewdom such as Hatter and Kia, who followed them into Pizza Express because Hatter was too nervous to speak to them outright (Hollow recounted his perspective briefly in fan mail vlog). As it turned out, Hatter was actually wearing a hat which Rage wanted to borrow, and Kia stole Rage's briefcase (as seen in his Day 2 vlog). Rage didn't film much for the rest of the day but Fluke took pictures. They played more games including Battlefield, Titanfall and Dying Light; Hollow won a t-shirt for beating the boss in Dark Souls and they hung out in the press area again, thus ending the day and their Eurogamer experience. Hollow posted three videos of Eurogamer 2013 vlogs, documenting the two days they were there as well as the day leading up to it. He also uploaded a short video of Rage tackling Peace who was wearing a sumo costume and a vlog of them messing around in London and going to a museum. * Eurogamer 2013 Day 1 Vlog! * Eurogamer 2013 Day 2 Vlog! * Hollow, Rage and Fluke In London! (Vlog) * Rage VS Peace IRL (Eurogamer 2013) * EuroGamer 2013 Vlogs: Day 1 - The Day Before * EuroGamer 2013 Vlogs: Day 2 - First Day of the Con! * EuroGamer 2013 Vlogs: Day 3 - The Final Day! Costumes: Fluke as Elizabeth / Flizabeth Fluke made a voting poll on Twitter for fans to pick what character he should dress up as. The chosen outfit was the character 'Elizabeth' from the video game 'Bioshock Infinite'. Fluke, of course, went through with it, spawning much fan art and fan fiction from the community. Fluke as Elizabeth is usually referred to as 'Flizabeth' by the fandom in a combination of the two names. Peace as Sumo Wrestler Because the rest of the Crew had never met Peace or seen him in real life, they often made the joke that he was really fat. Since he actually wasn't, he dressed up in an inflatable sumo wrestler outfit and appeared in Fluke's Eurogamer announcement video. The suit had a device that constantly pumped air into it so it never stopped buzzing, a sound which can be heard throughout the video. Other Rage wore a suit to be G Man from the game 'Half Life'. Hollow and Gubiak did not wear costumes but Jake for some reason wore a grey dog suit, possibly from the show 'Wilfred'. 'Other Eurogamer Conventions:' *'EGX 2014' *'EGX 2015' Who wore the best Costume? Fluke Peace Rage Jake Category:Travel Category:Convention